1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power output apparatus and a vehicle equipped with the same, and a method for controlling the power output apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a power output apparatus of this type, there has been proposed an apparatus in which the exhaust system of an engine has an adsorbent for adsorbing unburned fuel, and when abnormality occurs in a valve for guiding exhaust gas to the adsorbent, an alarm lamp comes on (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-257452). Also, there has been proposed an apparatus in which the exhaust system of an engine has an adsorbent for adsorbing unburned fuel, and when the unburned fuel having adsorbed onto the adsorbent is released from the adsorbent, the engine is operated in an oxygen excess state, and also the decrease in output of the engine is compensated by a motor (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-303828 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-343253).